Xians
| image = | aliases = | continuity = Godzilla | category = | status = | homeworld = Planet X | stellar system = Sol system | galaxy = Milky Way Galaxy | body type = | lifespan = | height = | weight = | limbs = | eyes = | fingers = | toes = | special adaptations = | language = | sub-groups = | representatives = Controller of Planet X Commander from Planet X Namikawa | affiliations = | allies = King Ghidorah | enemies = Glenn Amer; K. Fuji | 1st = Godzilla vs. Monster Zero (1965) }} Xians are fictional alien race featured in the ''Godzilla'' film series of the Shōwa period. They appeared in the 1965 film Godzilla vs. Monster Zero (also known as Invasion of Astro-Monster). Description & History Xians are the name attributed to a sentient humanoid race that hail from the world designated Planet X, which is located just beyond the orbit of Jupiter. By their physical appearance, they are virtually indistinguishable from baseline Earth humans. Their physical features bare strong similarities to Earth's Asian population. The Xians are an adversarial race who set their eyes upon conquering the planet Earth. A Japanese/US space vessel journeyed to Planet X on an exploratory mission. The Xians introduced themselves as a sympathetic and friendly race. They claimed that their world was being ravaged by the space dragon known as King Ghidorah. They required the assistance of two notable Earth monsters, Godzilla and Rodan to repel King Ghidorah. In exchange for lending the Xians the use of these monsters, they agreed to supply the people of Earth with a miracle drug that would cure all forms of disease. Earthlings, being one of the more gullible races in the known universe, naturally fell for it. In truth, the Xians wanted possession of all three monsters. Using mind control techniques, they enslaved the monsters and instructed them to ravage Japan unless the governments of Earth agreed to surrender to them. It was only through blind luck and the resourcefulness of a young inventor named Tetsuo Torii that Japan was able to survive this assault. Tetsuo had invented a device that emitted ear-piercing waves of sonic energy. The Xians were particularly vulnerable to noise levels of this decibel. When activated, they doubled over in pain and lost control of the monsters. They were forced to retreat back to their ship and returned to Planet X. As a gesture of good will, the Japanese government arranged to have astronauts Glenn Amer and K. Fuji embark upon a second voyage to Planet X to initiate a peaceful accord. Whatever became of this planned project remains unknown. Notes & Trivia * Xian, Controller of Planet X and Commander from Planet X all redirect to this page. * The concept behind the Xians was created by director Ishirô Honda and screenwriter Shin'ichi Sekizawa. * Since the Xians hail from Planet X, the name of their race is pronounced "Ex-ee-ens". * All Xians seem to have a similar dress code, which consists of a sleeveless black leather tunic over top of a grey bodysuit. They wear black caps that completely cover their scalp which boasts an antenna on the top. Xians also all wear dark sunglasses. * In the original Japanese version of the film, the Xians offered forth a cure for cancer. In the international releases, the miracle drug cured all forms of disease. See also External Links * Xians at the Movie Database * Xians at the Godzilla Wiki * Xians at the Alien Species Wiki References ---- Category:Godzilla vs. Monster Zero (1965)/Miscellaneous